Harry potter and the Soulweaver
by 3Alaska3
Summary: New person, new arc… no slash. Only good stuff. R,r,s,gi, and more. (Read,review,suggest,give ideas).The Hp part won't come till like chap 4 or 5. Read till end or else...
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone this is just a prologue of an idea I had. More to come. Please comment. Hey do any of you know what a beta is?**

**Ya so anywho chap 2 coming soon and I'd like to co-write something with someone cuz I absolutely suck at writing the actual stry down.**

**Old Followers- if someone is interested in actually co-writing with me PM me. First come frst serve...**

**You'd just write my ideas down like in actual story format. id tell you what I though of as an ideas and youd fill in the detail soo...**

**Sorry bout the spelling and grammar**

* * *

It was a few months after the whole suction thing, and Ichigo was back to being a Substitute. He had been confronted by Karin, who was demanding answers, and Ichigo knew he couldn't evade her. And so he told her everything he thought she should know, save the goriest and worst, and had decided to take her with him to Urahara's, because Hat 'n' Clogs could definitely explain things better than he could. And so, after school, Ichigo, who was walking with Karin, arrived at Urahara's shop. However, there was something Ichigo had never seen before there...

* * *

_**Hey I SWEAR THE LATER CHAPS. ARE BETTER SO PLEASE READ ON. Please with a cherry on top. The others are sooooooooooooo much better. Read chap 1 and if ya don't like tell me what I can do to make it better please. If there's anything I can do to make this story better please tell me. And REVIEW PLEASE! Keep reading. I swear you won't be disappointed**_


	2. Chapter 2

There was silence…nobody knew what to say. Uryuu, Orihime, Chad, Karin and Ichigo felt awkward. Since they didn't know what to say, they just stood there unsure as to what the hell Yoruichi was talking about. As Ichigo gathered up his courage and was about to speak, Byakuya asked, "Who's here?"

The doors slammed open, and a figure strolled through. It was the lady that had been in Urahara's Shop.

"Awww, the Sou-Taicho won't tell his subordinates about me," She strode through walking as if she had the world at her fingertips… that's what they thought until they saw Kisuke slung over her shoulder. Maybe she_did_have the world at her fingertips. Then, just to add to the excitement_all_of the Vizards followed. Shinji, Love, Mashiro, Kensei, Rojuro, Hachigen, Lisa and even_Hiyori._

The thought going through**most**of the Shinigami, Quincy, Fullbingers and human's minds was- Who the hell was this person? She'd taken down Urahara and even brought all of the Vizards with her…She walked forward, unceremoniously tossing Kisuke on the ground. He stood up shakily. She continued, stopping in front of the Sou-Taicho and, to most everyone's surprise, he_**BOWED**_.

She smirked and nodded at him.

"My name is Zephyr. I am the Head Bodyguard of the Soul King and his family and am currently undefeated." the Taicho's eyes widened at this revelation. The Head Bodyguard was a very difficult position to get to.

Her eyes wandered the room. They finally landed on Hitsugaya Taicho. Hitsugaya took a deep breath and walked forward. In a blink of an eye the woman was right beside him looking over him critically. She tutted, "You popped _another_one?!" It wasn't a question, it was a statement of exasperation. In that moment, everyone wondered why the youngest captain knew this person but the elder ones didn't.

The woman smiled and said, "If you don't mind you might want to put up a barrier, and if you would please stop referring to me as woman, weirdo, girl, she and any other names in your mind. They are highly irritating, so please refer to me as Zephyr… ok?"

Her_audience_looked at her in shock. How the fuck had she known what they were thinking. As they waged a mental war with themselves**(A/N: OBVIOUSLY! THEY ARENT FREAKING TELEPATHIC!),**they noticed that Yoruichi and Urahara had put up the strongest barrier Kido they knew and had stepped as far away as they could. Hurrying to copy them they put up kido shields (or things similar) (**A/N:Ichigo knows limited kido spells).**

Ukitake looked worriedly at Toshiro and Yamamato. "What are you doing to them?"

She smiled an unreadable expression on her face, "Don't you worry. I'm fully authorized to do this."

They looked at her unsure as to how to respond.

"I'm a Soulweaver."

* * *

This was just sitting here so I decided toupdate a day earlier. Please recheck out chap 0&1


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry for the late chap. I tried writing this one in first person. Tell me which type you like better. I know this Chappie is very short so I'll try updating very soon. Hang tiGht!**

**Pit has occurred to me that I've been forgetting my disclaimers and prob. Will.**

**I don't own anything but** zephyr.

**Sorry bout weird fonts and sizes.**

Ichigo POV

There were gasps of shock at this revelation. And as I looked around I noticed lots of the captains stepping back in shock and putting up kido shields. What the fucking hell was a soul weaver.

The woman, Zephyr held out her hands in front of her and lowered the middle finger of her right hand. Then in a split second the room was instantaneously dark. Then a few milliseconds later chains that glowed silver appeared stretching from wall to wall anchoring themselves in all directions.

Then these little fire things appeared. I noticed that Yamamato and Toshiro had the fire things with a bunch of paper things on them. Everyone else had varying sizes. The weirdest thing was that Zephyr had no fire thingy. And the vizards, Urahara and Yoruichi were missing.(?)Not that it was that surprising.

Then in a single instant Zephyr disappeared faster than any sonido, shunpo and hirenkyaku. She was right behind me. I felt my breath catch as she spoke softly and…creepily.

"Oh so you're the human-vizard-fullbring thing. I'll have to put some seals on you and work with you too."

I was frozen in shock. How the fuck had she known that?! As I turned to ask she had disappeared again, now behind Toshiro. Her hands were folded together in a two-fingered gun pointing straight up. Her mouth was moving in unheard words. Then in a single instant she stuck her finger gun on the flame thing that shone in Toshiro's outline. A burst of light and the room was looking normal. I blinked. What had just happened?

Her smile... It was creepier than anything I had ever seen. As I stood in the captains meeting room I saw her smile a smile with no word that could describe it. Whatever she had done to Toshiro had tired him out which was evident since he collapsed, his breathing labored.

As the room grew still with no one knowing what to do or say, the door burst open which revealed the previously missing Urahara and Co. + the Vizards. I felt Karin clutch my sleeve, unsure as to what to do as her 'crush' was panting face pointing towards the floor.

In one motion faster than anyone or thing could've seen Zephyr was on top of Urahara pinning him to the floor. She cleared her throat and spoke, "There are a few things I would very much love to address. First off, KISUKE URAHARA! WHAT THE HELL POSSESSED YOU TO LET THE PRECIOUS HOUGYOUKU FALL INTO THE SLIMY GIT OTHERWISE KNOWN AS AIZEN HANDS?"

I was impressed at her loudness. And scared. How did this woman know who I was, _and_ know what the Hougyouku was. This woman was something entirely else.

"Next, I'm being stationed here by _him_. And finally... Let me work with Kurosaki's and his friends. I'm sure they'd be able to improve greatly under my tutelage."

Silence. I didn't know how to respond. I didn't know who _him_ was but I definitely didn't want to be under her care. I felt that she was even worse of a teacher that both the Vizards and Urahara... that was pretty bad.

The Sou-Taichou looked at her, opening his eyes(). Then he looked at my group. Then at Yoruichi. The cat-woman met his eyes and shunpoed to where we were. She whispered in all of our ears, "We'll let Urahara and the others take care of this let's go out." She grabbed us without waiting and shunpoed outside. As she let go of our hands my distant self snapped back to S.S as Uryuu almost yelled sounding like he was going to die,"Who the hell was that?! And what the fuck was she doing?!"

Greeeaat, now he sounded hysterical. I looked down, Karin was still hanging on to my sleeve. I looked Yoruichi and asked, "Can I at least take Karin back home, I don't think she should stay."

"Sorry Ichigo, I'm not authorized to do anything that could go against my orders. It's out of my jurisdiction."

My eyes narrowed, that was weird, "But you've done things illegal before, why can't you let me take her back."

"I can't," She was definitely avoiding the question.

"Can't or won't?"

She took a deep breath to reply but was interrupted at the arrival of Toshiro. He landed right in the middle of our group surprising all of us. He stood still looking quite different from his usual cold, aloof self.

"The Sou-Taichou and She will see you now."

Then he promptly shunpoed away again. I would never admit this in a thousand years but I was worried, the one simple thing that woman had done had made Toshiro look like the child his body was.

I looked at Yoruichi once more then shunpoed away with Karin and Orihime trusting Uryuu and Chad to follow. I landed in front of the huge doors and entered, determined to get some answers.

As I entered I became aware that the hall was unusually quiet. No noise. Nothing. Then Zephyr spoke.

* * *

**Please review and send me your thoughts. And recheck First chappie. And profile!plus send me anything you want. Please check out my poll and send me good stories and recommend this story and send me good authors and recheck chappie 1 and review and be sure to check my profile… I think I'm repeating myself...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry for how let this is. I'm. Seriously. Stuck. On. My. Bad. Guy. For this story. Please help me out(anime puppy dog eyes). If I don't get any ideas by my next update this will be a hpxbleach crossover... And no I don't own any of these fabulously wonderful works of art**

* * *

"Dear old Yama-chan has agreed to let me help teach you new...things."

I stared. Seriously?! I meet this lady just about 1 fucking hour ago and now she's going to teach me!?

She smiled and promptly disappeared, leaving me staring in horror at the man who agreed to this thing.

I opened my mouth to refuse her so very 'kind' offer but was cut off.

"Ichigo, it'll be easier on everyone in the universe if you just move along with her flow." I hadn't even noticed Urahara in the room.

I looked behind me and saw my friends watching me, unsure as to what to do. I reluctantly nodded and turned to walk out. In a daze I exited the meeting room(what's it called?).

"Ichigo!" Rukia came running towards me with a few of the other lieutenants following behind her, "What happened? Hitsugaya-Taicho came to our meeting and told us not to worry if there was someone strange doing strange things around S.S!"

She stopped right in front of me and looked at me confused, "Oi, what's wrong?"

Renji waved his hand in front of my face and frowned, "He doesn't look so well,"

Rangiku-San bounded up to me and looked me right in the eye. I jumped back startled as the woman smiled.

"What happened in there Ichigo?" Rukia repeated.

"I'll tell you what happened," Uryuu said as he appeared along with Chad, Orihime and Karin, "This weird woman showed up at Urahara's shop, dragged us here, did something wierd to Hitsugaya Taicho, and after that it was decided she was going to teach us!"

Suddenly an arm snaked around my neck and Zephyr suddenly appeared, "Now, now. that wasn't very nice, you shouldn't go around calling people weird Ishida-kun."

I pushed her away and asked, "If you're going to train me prove to me you can beat me."

She smiled, "Are you sure you want to do that? I can't promise that I'll go easy on you."

"I think you should be more worried about yourself."

"Very well. If you want, your friends are welcome to watch and help out," her voice dropped to a whisper, "which I highly recommend."

I looked at her, what in the world was she thinking, I'd beaten Aizen for crying out loud!

Then, right before my eyes, she disappeared leaving me wondering just the hell she was.

Rukia spoke up, "Umm Ichigo are you going to really fight her? I get this weird feeling from her like she's in a whole 'nother league from us Soul Reapers."

I looked at her and said, "I'll beat her you'll see."

—

(Flashback)

"Hey, Toushiro, can I use your practice grounds?"

He turned and looked at me, "Whatever for?"

"I told Zephyr that if she wanted to train me she'd have to fight me and win first."

An unreadable emotion flashed across his face as he replied, "Fine. However, I recommend you don't fight and just let her teach you."

He left leaving me confused, why devil had he said that?

—

Zephyr arrived just in front of me. I jumped a little, not expecting her to be right in front of me, but I smoothed my emotions over and looked at her. She was wearing a long dark trench coat that looked really worse for wear around the edges of her sleeves and the end of the coat. She was wearing gloves with a weird design on them. Her coat was unbuttoned and underneath she wore what looked like a tunic and leggings. Her boots looked worse for wear, rising to just below her knees. She had her dark black hair with silver highlights pulled back into an extremely high ponytail. She wore an eye patch that covered one of her silver eyes, which was also covered by bangs that reached her ribcage.

She looked at me eye narrowed, "You ready?"

I nodded and drew Zangetsu. I held him ready while my opponent just stood there loosely, "Whenever you're ready,"

I started forward pulling Zangetsu back for a swing. I swung and she easily dodged by moving to the side barely. I moved past her and pivoted around, swinging Zangetsu again. Without even turning to look at me, she ducked and swung her leg around to trip me. Her leg made contact, but I quickly shunpoed away before I fell. She turned to face me showing a strangely feral smile that I had only seen on Zaraki and the Espada.

"Is that all?"

* * *

**Muahhaha. Any way r,s&r **


	5. Chapter 5:2,000 words! Hah take that!

**Gah! I tried to submit it but it failed...**

**Any way...**

**Here's my update... Enjoy Yadayadayada**

**Follows- DarakuTenshi97, HeirToTheShadows(my beloved beta), Victinis Victory, animefunlover23-bree, belle hawk, chocolateleo**

**Faves- I'M GONNA F-ING CRY! thanks black cat angel... you're my only friend...(sniff)**

**Reviews-**

**belle hawk-Is a perfect 2000 words fine with you? I think im adhd with writing stuff down.. perfectly fine with remembering it in my head just cant seem to write it down...(sniff) maybe I need a thoughtcorder...**

Ichigo POV

A shrill beeping sounded startled me out of my concentration. I looked around wondering as to where it was coming from, when I noticed Zephyr looking at the sky with a strange expression. She turned to face me then said, "I'm sorry about this, but duty calls and I must be going," She promptly disappeared.

A few moments later.

Several hell butterflies arrived at the grounds flying to the captains who had been watching Zephyr and me. I held out my finger and listened to the message. A Captains meeting, huh, along with my friends and me? It must be pretty damn important if they're including us.

My mouth flew open. You have got to be kidding me.

"So you're telling me that my mom was a... witch, you're friends with the headmaster of a school of magic and you're sending me on a mission to that school, along with some of my friends and a few others... ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

"Now, now, Ichigo, don't yell so loud you're going to burst our elderly ears. Yes, all of what I said was true. Besides don't you want to get stronger? Going to this school along with fulfilling one tiny mission would help, right?" Urahara had played my weak point perfectly.

I narrowed my eyes, "You told me we'd be accompanied by someone who was going to be our teacher. Who is it?"

He smirked and said, "Now, there'd be no fun in telling you that, now would there?"

(This takes place in book 5)

(On train)

Harry POV

"We're supposed to patrol the corridors every so often," Ron told the others and me, "and we can give out punishments if people are misbehaving. I can't wait to get Crabbe and Goyle for something . . ."

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, "Anyway they told us that we'd have exchange students from Japan! I can't wait to meet them! Speaking of them, we are also supposed to get a teacher from there, too! I any wait to see what they know."

I looked Hermione a smile creeping on my face. That was so typical of her to be excited about new types of magic.

"Oh yeah, Ron and I are supposed to see if they're settled and show them to the Great Hall. Do you want to come, Harry?"

I nodded and the three of us got up. The rest of our group glanced up briefly but didn't say a word as we left the compartment.

We moved along the corridor and looked for the compartment named 'Japanese Exchange Group'.

"It's over here!" Ron said as he had moved faster than we had.

We caught up and looked at the door. Hermione took a deep breath and opened it. Nine unfamiliar faces stared at me. I blinked nervously and was about to speak when Hermione spoke up, "Ummm. You guys are the exchange students from Japan right?"

A girl with short black hair spoke, "Why yes, of course we are. Otherwise we wouldn't be sitting in the compartment that is named- Japanese Exchange Group."

Hermione blushed at her blunder than introduced us, "My name's Hermione Granger, the redhead is Ronald Weasley, and the other one is Harry Potter." I cringed when all nine heads snapped towards me.

The short haired girl stood after hitting the orange haired boy on the shoulder. "Nice to meet you three. My name's Rukia Kuchiki, the orange haired guy is Ichigo Kurosaki," she started pointing to people one by one, "those two are Yuzu and Karin Kurosaki, that's Ishida Uryuu, Tatsuki Arisawa, Sado Yasutora - he goes by Chad though. That's Momo Hinamori and Toshiro Hitsugaya."

Ron stared dumbfounded as the foreign names flew in and out of his head, "Thanks."

The nine Japanese students scooted together and made room for us. We sat for a moment in uneasy silence when the girl named Momo spoke up, "Would you mind telling us about this Hogwarts? We just heard about this exchange group a few days before the trip." She smiled shyly as if she didn't know what to do or say.

Hermione eagerly took up the chance to break the ice, "Hogwarts is a huge castle imbedded with magic. There are four houses; do you guys have houses at your school? There's Gryffindor for the Brave, that's the house the three of us are in, Ravenclaw for the Smart, Hufflepuff for the Honest, and Slytherin for the Sly. Have any of you been sorted yet? Are you even being sorted? What years are you in? There are seven starting from when you are 11 here. What classes are you going to take? There are sooooo many here. My advice is to NOT take Divination. It's totally pointless. What kind of classes do you guys have at your school? What's your schools name? Where is it? How came I've never heard of it before? Why were you nine chosen for this trip?"

She paused to take a breath and was about to start again when the boy with black hair, I think his name was Ishida, spoke up, "Whoa, how are we supposed to answer your questions if you ask them so fast?!"

Hermione blushed and closed her mouth. The other boy with white hair smirked and said, "No, no, yes, we'll tell you later, I have no clue, a lot that you have never heard of, the Japanese School of Magic, Japan obviously, probably because we like to remain hidden, and I have no clue. Now you can try to figure out what answer goes with which question."

I snickered at her expression as the boy whose name I believe is Toshiro looked away in amusement. Ron snorted, "He got you there Hermione."

She narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips in concentration as she tried to figure out which answer went with which question. Her eyes brightened as she asked, "So what years are you guys in anyway?"

Rukia answered, "Sixth."

Ichigo,"Sixth."

Chad, "Sixth."

Tatsuki, "Sixth."

Karin, "Second for me and Yuzu."

Ishida, "Sixth."

Momo, "Sixth."

Toshiro, "Third, but I'll be taking some sixth year classes."

How could he take sixth year classes if he was only a third year? As I prepared myself to ask Ron said, "How can you take sixth year classes if you are only a third year?" He took the words right of my mouth, huh?

Ichigo smirked and told us, "Toshiro is kind of a genius where we're from."

"What do you mean a genius?" I asked puzzled, because sure I'd seen Hermione time travel for her classes but she'd never taken classes for higher years.

"It's Hitsugaya, Kurosaki! I started magic earlier than anyone else here so therefore I'll take higher level magic classes. Simple, right?"

"Why do you want him to call you by your last name?" Ron asked now that the whole genius thing was out of the way.

"It's cause he's a ca-"Ichigo grunted in pain, "What was that for, Rukia?!" Rukia had elbowed him in the stomach again causing, him to be unable to finish his sentence. She gave him a meaningful look and he realized something. Toshiro was a ca… what? That just made me more curious.

"Its impolite to call someone you don't know very well by their last name in Japan.

But Kurosaki refuses to call Hitsugaya by his last name for no reason," Ishida answered pushing his half moon glasses up.

"…Okay….Whatever, do you guys have Quidditch at your school," I was still unsure as to fully trust these people or what, but they seemed to be pretty good.

"No, what's that?" Ichigo seemed puzzled like I had once been.

"WHAT?" Ron exclaimed, shocked.

"Rather than that, can you tell us about the Order of the Phoenix?"

Silence…

I was immediately on guard, how did they know about the Order? "How did you guys know about the Order?"

"Oh good, for a second there I thought you were the wrong Weasleys. When we were told about this trip our 'headmaster' told us that if the need arouse we were to help the Order. So what is it?"

And so the rest of our trip was spent talking about the Order and of course Quidditch when Ron managed to explain it.

Hermione looked at her watch and stood. "It's time to change guys, " she looked at the Japanese students and told them, "It was nice to meet all of you. We're going to head back to our other compartment. If it's all right with you guys then we'll meet you when we get off."

All nine heads bobbed and we carefully stood and waved bye.

We headed down the significantly less crowded corridor towards the other compartment.

"What do you guys think?" Hermione asked with a half-hushed voice.

"I liked them," Ron said exuberantly.

"Same. But I think the way Ichigo started to say ca- was suspicious. I think they're hiding something," I replied.

"That's what I thought too, but we can't very well ask what he was about to say as well. When that girl Rukia elbowed him it seemed like whatever he was supposed to say was a secret. Plus we never saw their teacher either. This is suspicious itself." Hermione told Ron and me.

"The teacher may already be at Hogwarts, right?" I asked unsure.

We arrived at our old compartment and opened the door. We were greeted by three triumphant faces.

"What happened?" I asked upon seeing their faces.

"You'll never guess…"

The train slowed to a stop and noise filled the air. I, along with my friends, got off the train and immediately began looking for the brightly colored heads signifying the location of the Japanese Exchange Group. "Found them!" Ron told us as he located the group. We hurriedly began to move towards them dragging our own luggage with us.

"There they are!" We heard Ichigo's voice as we drew near.

A brisk female voice called, "First-years!" **(A/N:Umm you get what I mean right? Too bad if you don't…next part after they ask each other where Hagrid is… ;) and I'm also skipping the part about the threstals, it still happened! But it's a pain to type)**

"I suppose you guys are coming in the carriages with us, right?" I asked, my mind racing to try and determine where Hagrid was.

"I guess," Momo said.

My friends and I climbed into a carriage while the Japanese students climbed into a different one themselves. The ride to the castle was quiet but not uncomfortable. As the carriages pulled up to the castle I saw the Japanese students get pulled aside by Professor McGonagall. When I mentioned this to the others Hermione said that they were probably going to be told some last minute need to know things.

I walked into the Great Hall and tried to ignore the whispers and weird looks I had been getting. Gritting my teeth and getting sympathetic looks from Ron, Hermione and Neville did little to improve my mood. As we sat at the Gryffindor table I looked anxiously at the staff table for some sign of Hagrid. But there was none and in my disappointment I told Ron and Hermione who looked at the table too. "Who's that!?" Hermione hissed.

I looked towards where she was pointing and to my surprise I saw Umbridge. "It's that Umbridge woman who works for Fudge!" I told them unhappily.

Hermione muttered something I couldn't quite hear and when I asked her again she didn't answer. Something else caught my attention, Professor Grubby-Plank was making her way to the spot where Hagrid usually sat, that meant that the first years had gotten across the lake, safely. Soon after a line of scared looking first years, who were tiny, walked in following Professor McGonagall who carried the worn Sorting Hat which like usual had the wide rip across the hem. Silence fell as the other students and my peers watched the first years file in. I could remember when I felt scared and afraid too.

Silence…

**Thank yea thank yea...**

**MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH HAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHH AHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**I rock... review! or else DUN DUN DUUUUUUUHHHHHH**

**Feelfree to request anything and tell me ur beloved thoughts. I'd also appreciate it if u told me good manga and FF's and also tell people if u liked it...Anyways I'm done with the stupid shlrt chaps,...maybe...,hopefully...if not...WHAT THE HECK! I hope you guys enjoyed thisunnaturally long chap. I would love some more faves to this story!**

**C ya guys later**


	6. Chapter 6: 2,500 Muahahahaha

**Hey guys, this chapter royally sucked to the depths of Tarturas. F-A-I-L! Sorry about it. My creativity was lacking and I****_really_****wanted to get this part over with. I'll say. And get a better chap updated soon. I don't own any one of the pieces of art by the way.**

* * *

The sorting hat opened its brim and it sang-

In times of old when I was new And Hogwarts barely started

The founders of our noble school Thought never to be parted: United by a common goal, they had the selfsame yearning, To make the world's best magic school And pass along their learning. 'Together we will build and teach!'

The four good friends decided And never did they dream that they Might some day be divided, For were there such friends anywhere As Slytherin and Gryffindor? Unless it was the second pair Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw? So how could it have gone so wrong? How could such friendships fail?

Why, I was there and so can tell The whole sad, sorry tale. Said Slytherin, 'We'll teach just those Whose ancestry is purest.' Said Ravenclaw, 'We'll teach those who's Intelligence is surest.' Said Gryffindor, 'We'll teach all those With brave deeds to their name,' Said Hufflepuff, 'I'll teach the lot, And treat them just the same.' These differences caused little strife

When first they came to light, For each of the four founders had A house in which they might Take only those they wanted, so, For instance, Slytherin Took only pure-blood wizards Of great cunning, just like him, And only those of sharpest mind Were taught by Ravenclaw While the bravest and the boldest Went to daring Gryffindor. Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest, And taught them all she knew,

Thus the houses and their founders Retained friendships firm and true. So Hogwarts worked in harmony For several happy years, But then discord crept among us Feeding on our faults and fears. The houses that, like pillars four, Had once held up our school, Now turned upon each other and, Divided, sought to rule.

And for a while it seemed the school Must meet an early end, What with dueling and with fighting And the clash of friend on friend And at last there came c morning When old Slytherin departed And though the fighting then died out He left us quite downhearted. And never since the founders four Were whittled down to three Have the houses been united As they once were meant to be.

And now the Sorting Hat is here And you all know the score: I sort you into houses Because that is what I'm for, But this year I'll go further, Listen closely to my song: Though condemned I am to split you Still I worry that it's wrong,

Though I must fulfill my duty And must quarter every year Still I wonder whether Sorting May not bring the end I fear. Oh, know the perils, read the signs, The warning history shows, For our Hogwarts is in danger From external, deadly foes And we must unite inside her Or we'll crumble from within I have told you, I have warned you . . . Let the Sorting now begin.

Clapping erupted but this year unlike any others, it held whispers. "A bit different this year, huh?" Harry whispered to Ron.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat causing silence to fall.

The sorting began with a scared looking boy named 'Abercombie Euan'. As the sorting continued Harry whispered to Ron and said, "When do you think the Japanese are going to be sorted?"

He shrugged and looked longingly at the empty platters that were to be liked with food soon.

Harry smirked and turned his attention to Professor McGonagall as she re-rolled the scroll and took out another. Professor Dumbledore stood calling the students attention to himself.

"This year I'm pleased announce that we will be hosting nine Japanese students and a teacher. They are from the Japanese school of magic called The School of Battle and Magic. Please welcome the nine students!" the Hall erupted with applause and whispers of shock as the doors burst open and the nine students entered. Ichigo led looking unsure of himself followed by the rest in a scraggly line. They stopped at Professor McGonagall as she unscrolled another scroll. She read," Arisawa, Tatsuki"

Tatsuki stepped up nervously but showed a calm demeanor... The hat was placed on her head and it had barely touched her hair when it cried, "Gryffindor!"

The gold and red clad table applauded vigorously.

"Hinamori, Momo,"

Momo stepped up and nervously placed the hat on her head, it was but a few seconds when the hat yelled, "Hufflepuff!"

"Hitsugaya, Toshiro,"

Toshiro stepped up and people began whispering, asking about his unusually white hair. The hat was on his head for a few seconds more than that of Momo's. "Ravenclaw!"

"Kuchiki, Rukia,"

The small and seemingly petite girl stepped up to the front. The hat was placed on her head and it was but a few scant seconds before the hat yelled, "Gryffindor!"

"Kurosaki, Ichigo"

The tall substitute shinigami walked to the front and placed the hats on his head. A few minutes passed. "Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table yet again applauded.

"Kurosaki, Karin"

The Kurosaki family's black haired daughter strode to the front and placed the hat on her head. "Gryffindor!"

"Kurosaki, Yuzu,"

The young light haired girl walked nervously to the front, "Hufflepuff!"

"Uryuu, Ishida,"

The teen walked to the front his glasses glinting in the light. The hat had barely touched his head when it announced, "Ravenclaw!"

"Yasutora, Sado,"

The tan colored boy walked to wards the hat and again it barely touched his head when it yelled, "Gryffindor,"

Applause sounded throughout the houses save Slytherin for they hadn't gotten any of the exchange students. Dumbledore smiled and continued, "It is to my complete apology that the Japanese teacher couldn't make it but her classes will be required for all students in fifth year or above. But! The announcements will come after dinner! Tuck in!"

His speech was ended with applause as food 'magically' appeared on the table.

Ron immediately dug in grabbing whatever he could. Harry and Hermione had more table manners while the Japanese seated at the Gryffindor table looked at the strange foreign food with something akin to wonder. Hermione turned to the nearest Japanese which happened to be Ichigo, "Do you happens know who the teacher is going to be?"

Ichigo sighed and replied, "Unfortunately no, because we were hardly told about this before we came, however I have a pretty fair idea although I can't be sure."

The rest of the feast was followed by Ron offending the Gryffindor ghost which the Japanese had stared at quite oddly. As the feast came to an end Dumbledore stood and spoke," 'Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices,' said Dumbledore. 'First-years ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students - and a few of our older students ought to know by now, too.' (Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged smirks.) 'Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four-hundred-and-sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door. 'We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.' There was a round of polite but fairly unenthusiastic applause, during which Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged slightly panicked looks; Dumbledore had not said for how long Grubbly-Plank would be teaching. Dumbledore continued, 'Tryouts for the house Quidditch teams will take place on the - ' He broke off, looking enquiringly at Professor Umbridge. As she was not much taller standing than sitting, there was a moment when nobody understood why Dumbledore had stopped talking, but then Professor Umbridge cleared her throat, 'Hem, hem,' and it became clear that she had got to her feet and was intending to make a speech. Dumbledore only looked taken aback for a moment, then he sat down smartly and looked alertly at Professor Umbridge as though he desired nothing better than to listen to her talk. Other members of staff were not as adept at hiding their surprise. Professor Sprout's eyebrows had disappeared into her flyaway hair and Professor McGonagall's mouth was as thin as Harry had ever seen it. No new teacher had ever interrupted Dumbledore before. Many of the students were smirking; this woman obviously did not know how things were done at Hogwarts.

Thank you, Headmaster,' Professor Umbridge simpered, 'for those kind words of welcome.' Her voice was high-pitched, breathy and little-girlish and, again, Harry and the Japanese students felt a powerful rush of dislike that they could not explain. She gave another little throat-clearing cough ('hem, hem') and continued. 'Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!' She smiled, revealing very pointed teeth. 'And to see such happy little faces looking up at me!' Harry glanced around. None of the faces he could see looked happy. On the contrary, they all looked rather taken-aback at being addressed as though they were five years old. 'I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!' Students exchanged looks at this; some of them were barely concealing grins. 'I'll be her friend as long as I don't have to borrow that cardigan,' Parvati whispered to Lavender, and both of them lapsed into silent giggles. Professor Umbridge cleared her throat again ('hem, hem'), but when she continued, some of the breathiness had vanished from her voice. She sounded much more businesslike and now her words had a dull learned-by-heart sound to them. The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them for ever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching.'

Professor Umbridge paused here and made a little bow to her fellow staff members, none of whom bowed back to her. Professor McGonagall's dark eyebrows had contracted so that she looked positively hawk like, and Harry distinctly saw her exchange a significant glance with Professor Sprout as Umbridge gave another little 'hem, hem' and went on with her speech. 'Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation . . .' Harry found his attentiveness ebbing, as though his brain was slipping in and out of tune. The quiet that always filled the Hall when Dumbledore was speaking was breaking up as students put t heir heads together, whispering and giggling. Over on the Ravenclaw table Cho Chang was chatting animatedly with her friends. A few seats along from Cho, Luna Lovegood had got out The Quibbler again. Meanwhile, at the Hufflepuff table Ernie Macmillan was one of the few still staring at Professor Umbridge, but he was glassy-eyed and Harry was sure he was only pretending to listen in an attempt to live up to the new prefect's badge gleaming on his chest. Professor Umbridge did not seem to notice the restlessness of her audience. Harry had the impression that a full-scale riot could have broken out under her nose and she would have ploughed on with her speech. The teachers, however, were still listening very attentively, and Hermione seemed to be drinking in every word Umbridge spoke, though, judging by her expression, they were not at all to her taste. '. . . because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgment. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited.' She sat down. Dumbledore clapped. The staff followed his lead, though Harry noticed that several of them brought their hands together only once or twice before stopping. A few students joined in, but most had been taken unawares by the end of the speech, not having listened to more than a few words of it, and before they could start applauding properly, Dumbledore had stood up again.

Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating,' he said, bowing to her. 'Now, as I was saying, Quidditch tryouts will be held . . .'

Hermione muttered, "That was most definitely illuminating,"

Karin who ha overheard her looked alarmed, "How the heck did you find that illuminating?! It sounded like bogus!"

Hermione's eyes narrowed and she replied, "How about 'progress for progress's sake must be discouraged'-"

Rukia joined in, "stagnation and decay-"

Even Ichigo joined in to their surprise, "Don't forget - pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."

Hermione ended the conversation with, "The ministry is interfering with Hogwarts..."

A clatter of benches startled them out of the ominous silence that had followed. Hermione waved at Ron to tell him that they were supposed to lead the first years. The Japanese followed Harry up to the dorm. Once there Harry began to argue with Seamus with Ichigo following the conversation trying to figure out what happened. Thankfully the conversation was put to an end once Ron arrived... The room mates retired for the night.

* * *

**Follows- DarakuTenshi97, HeirToTheShadows (my beloved beta), Victinis Victory, animefunlover23-bree, belle hawk, chocolateleo, The Sixth Kuchiki, killroy225**

**Faves-many generius thanks to black cat angeL, The Sixth Kuchiki, and killroy225(I do believe that The sixth Kuchiki and killroy225 are the only ones who have both faved and followed me so special thanks to those two.)**

**Some of the authors listed above have pretty dang Good stories so check 'Em out. Don't forget to review and have a nice day, night, past noon, afternoon, morning etc... Check out my other stories as well!**

**Sorry for the excruciatingly awful chapter, again. Till next time. Don't forget to review in the lovely box we all love and know.**

**Again, awfully sorry. I'm probably gonna take a break for Christmas and all. I may get another chap before we leave but Sony expect it.**

**And with this chap I believe I can be a beta! If you want me tfelled free to ask! Check out my stories!**


	7. Chapter 7: Happy birthday to me!

**Sup guys! It's my birthday! And I wanted to give you this gift... At the bottoms you'll notice something new. Tell me if you like it. And in with the story... As soon asI type it :'(... Kidding! I have already typed it...**

* * *

The next morning Seamus rushed downstairs as if a murderer was chasing him. Ichigo and Chad watched him go disdainfully.

—

Ichigo POV

Chad and I headed down towards the Great Hall and met with the others from our group. Toshiro looked at me and asked,"So who do you think our 'Teacher' will be?"

I looked at him a bad feeling in my stomach beginning to emerge. "I think you know who," I told him giving him a knowing look. He nodded and the rest of the soul reapers as humans gave us confused looks.

We entered the Great Hall and went to our different tables.

Harry POV

I apologized to Hermione feel worn out. The three of us entered theGreat Hall. I could feel the whispers and stares on me. I gritted my teeth and clenched my teeth. Ron looked at me sympathetically. Professor McGonagall began to pass out schedules... I got mine and took a look at it. IT HAD TO BE THE WORST MONDAY EVER! As I looked over it and heard Ron complaint to the twins I noticed a class that happened every day. That was odd we topically never had daily classes. I glanced over to Hermione and could see that she was puzzled by it too. "What does your guys' schedule look like?"

I jumped. Ichigo was right behind me. Even Ron and the twins did notice him. He bent over and took a look. Ichigo smiled with his ever present scowl making his face look a little...odd. "Great! Same schedule. You can help me get to these damn places."

Hermione looked shocked at his language. I looked back at the class that was daily. "You wouldn't happen to know what this class teaches would you?"

I showed it to him and his face showed an unreadable emotion. Ichigo walked away quickly showing no emotion whatsoever. I watched him gather the rest of the transfer students and talk with his hands waving in a frantic motions. What was '

History of Magic-Every single transfer was absent.

Potions-Again, gone. Shape didn't seem to have a problem with them being gone which was extremely odd...

Divination-Where were they? Missing almost half the day was a bit extreme right?!

Defense...-It probably a good thing he transfers weren't here. From what we knew of their personality they'd get along with Umbridge as good as I do.

Dinner-Awful. And no sign of the new teacher or transfers.

It was the last class of the day. The 'kido' class. Ron, Hermione and I walked to the classroom that had been set aside for this class. We entered the classroom to see a 'extremely' clean room with mats on half the room and he other hal with a wooden flooring. There were already a mix of students there. From all of the houses. I could see Malfoy and his goons in a corner. Silence fell as the 'missing' transfer students arrived. After a few moments of silence whispers broke out. The 'whole' group moved towards us. Chad greeted us and asked,"You wouldn't happen to know if anyone here would object to a different kind of 'magic', would you?"

We stared, unsure of what to think of this question when the doors to the room burst open and someone arrived.

To my disappointment was only Professor McGonagall. She walked in and said,"Unfortunately your teacher is running late and want able to make it to this lesson. She said that she may be late for tomorrow's lesson too. She said that even if she is running late tomorrow one of her students,"Everyone glanced at the Japanese," would be able to set something up to allow her to teach on the way. This class will be replacing your History of Magic class as Professor Dumbledore believes this to be more important. Your class will be held with your potions class. I expect good behavior from all of you. Good night." She preceded to walk out as everyone began talking at once. I looked at Ron unhappily,"Why do we have to have class with the Slytherins!"

He nodded and said,"The only good thing is that we don't have to listen to Binns,"

Hermione looked at us disapprovingly. "You shouldn't be so rude! History of Magic is an important subject for everyone,"

Ron snickered,"For those who actually care,"

"I wonder where they're going..."

I followed Hermione's gaze and saw the Japanese hurrying after the Professor. I shrugged and said,"They must be worried about where their teacher is, that's all,"

"But they made it sound that they didn't know who would be teaching us, and when Ichigo said that he thought he knew who she was, he didn't seem to like her very much."

"Relax 'mione I'm sure that there's nothing wrong,"

Ichigo POV

I ran after McGonagall the rest of us trailing behind me. "Wait!" I called after her. She stopped and turned. We caught up and I looked at her,"You wouldn't happen to know exactly who this teacher of ours is and how we're supposed to contact them for class tomorrow, would you?"

She sighed and said,"I think you need to come to my office, if you please," she turned and began walking,"I think and will suffice." I glanced at Chad,Tatsuki,Yuzu,Karin,Uryuu, Momo and Rukia. I nodded and my was and with a dejected atmosphere lingering around them they returned to their common rooms.

Toushiro and I followed Sensei McGonagall to her office. On the way Toshiro said,"You realize that almost all of the Karakura Contingent is here right? There's nobody but Orihime in Karakura to fight the hollows. I believe that Head Captain Yamamoto will dispatch a low-level shinigami but that will probably not be enough to take care of the hollows there. One of you should go back."

I looked at him realizing the enormity of what he was saying, Orihime was a healer not a fighter. I nodded at him my brain trying to figure out who to send since Uryuu and Chad probably wouldn't listen to Toushiro.

While we had been talking Sensei McGonagall had lead us to her office. We entered and sat when she motioned for us to. She sighed and told us,"I don't know much about who the teacher from your country is since Professor Dumbledore is refusing to say anything specific,"Toushiro looked at me, his gaze said,did the head master know about us?

"He said to tell you that 'Zephyr' is your teacher and that you are to set up the gigantic 'purple' tv. That's all I know and do believe that you will be having a big day tomorrow so get some rest."

We took that as a dismissal and rose to leave. Once outside I groaned,"Why? Why, did it have to be the person I didn't want to learn from? Hell, even Kisuke would be a better teacher." Toushiro looked at me and said,"Well Kurosaki, I don't think we could stop her from coming no matter what. Good night."

And with that we strode to our rooms to sleep...

* * *

_ killed by a hollow...duh._

_INTRODUCING:WAYS TO GET KILLED IN SOUL SOCIETY!_

* * *

**Well...? Tell me what you think, like it, hate it, weirded out by it? Read and review. Also if any of you have birthdays coming out tell me! And a very merry Christmas. Sorry bout how short it is. I promise to write a longer chapter. **

**Faves:**

DarakuTenshi9710-23-2012HeirToTheShadows10-14-2012Phantom Claire12-14-2012The Sixth Kuchiki11-29-2012Victinis Victory10-15-2012animefunlover23-bree10-21-2012belle hawk11-25-2012chocolateleo10-27-2012killroy225

**Follows:**

DarakuTenshi9710-23-2012HeirToTheShadows10-14-2012Phantom Claire12-14-2012The Sixth Kuchiki11-29-2012Victinis Victory10-15-2012animefunlover23-bree10-21-2012belle hawk11-25-2012chocolateleo10-27-2012killroy225

**Reviews: anyone know how to speak French? If ya dpleaser translate this...**

Phantom Claire 12/14/12 . chapter 7

bonsoir jdr ton histoire continue le prof je me demande si c'est Urahara ou peut être zephire

**Thanks to all you that reviewed. I'll only put people who need to be replied to here if i don't get to you on my pm's**

**Beta:thanks!**

**AND IF ANY OF YA WANT A BETA ID LOVE TO HELP...**


	8. Chapter 8: on hiatus Check an For more

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. Id really appreciate it if someone could PM me Harry's schedule for this year. Thanks!**

* * *

Harry POV

The sky was gray and drizzling when I woke up. I could almost feel the bad luck oozing from today. My hand stinger and I had barely done any homework.

I trudged to breakfast alone and sat down. An few minutes later Hermione and Ron joined him.

"What'd you do for detention, Harry?" Hermione asked as she watched Ron pile food on his plate.

I sighed and told her,"Lines,"

She looked at me as if she could tell that I was hiding something. She didn't say anything though and grabbed a glass of juice.

Out of the corner of my eye I watched Ichigo, Rukia and Chad walk to the Head Table. They too Professor Dumbledore something and he nodded. They motioned to Uryuu and Toushiro, who had been following their movements, the two of them stood and all five walked out together.

I was curious as to what happened but I assumed it had to do with the transfer stuff.

We were in Transfiguration and I was watching Ichigo,Rukia and Tatsuki try to vanish a snail for the first time. Rukia and Tatsuki were doing pretty good, like Hermione good but on the other hand... Ichigo either vanished the whole table or couldn't vanish the snail at all. Pretty soon Rukia and Tatsuki were trying to get Ichigo to be able to vanish JUST the snail.

"Potter, I recommend you finish vanishing your snail before watching other students." Professor McGonagall commented dryly.

I flushed and resumed trying to vanish my snail.

At lunch the Japanese were sources of amazement. I had no idea what Uryuu and Toushiro had done to get looks of wonder but they did. Rukia and Tatsuki were getting the same treatment from those who had had classes with them. I was glad that it'd taken everyone's attention off of me at least and it was interesting to see how each of them dealt with it. Ichigo, ignored the 'fans' and just walked away. Rukia, seemed to be unsure f everything and sticked be Ichigo's side who glared everyone away. Tatsuki, as Ichigo's childhood friend, glared everyone away too.

The Hufflepuffs didn't seem to have made a name for themselves, yet. Plus I fit think they'd be able tots wall with it as well as the others. Uryuu, he kind of studiously ignored everyone by reading a book...typical Ravenclaw. Toushiro seemed to be having a harder time for reasons I don't know for even if he read his book they (the ravenclaws) still bothered him. He glared when they came to close and for some weird reason the temperature droppe every timer glared. Hermione, Ron and I sat to eat lunch watching the Japanese with amusement.

All of the other classes were about the same. Although Ichigo did exceeding well in potions and as good as Hermione at Charms. At last (after detention) it was (hopefully) time to meet our new teacher. The classroom door was closed and all the four houses were staying apart since we tended not to socialize very much. However all of the Japanese (the ones who were taking the class at least: Ichigo, Rukia, Tatsuki, Momo, Uryuu, Hitsugaya, and Chad) had gathered regardless their house. I glanced over at the group one more time...where was Ichigo, Toushiro and Chad? I had definitely seen them at Lunch. I mentioned this to Hermione and Ron, naturally Ron shrugged and it flew away from his mind again but Hermione frowned and said,"One more suspicious thing about them." I glanced over at her confused and was about question WHAT she meant when she said that but didn't get the chance because the door to the classroom flew open. Ichigo and Toushiro walked out and gestures for every one to follow them inside. The classroom was the same as every other classroom standard. However one of the other differences was that there was this gigantic purple screened TV thing at the front of the room. All of us students walked to fill in the desks staring at the screen confusedly while it showed static. The Japanese sat at the back taking up the six chairs in the back. The rest of the students sat and waited...and waited...and waited. Finally Ichigo cried out,"Oh for god's sake!" He marched to the front of the room and kicked the screen it buzzed and finally a voice came through.

"Ummmmm, hello? Why can this god damned thing work?! Oh there we go. Hello my class of fifth years from the wizarding school of Hogwarts. I'm very sorry that I wasn't able to meet you on our first class day, I believe I will be able to make it for the end of this class period. I will begin by calling roll. I require a simple 'here' or 'present' nothing elaborate. Then I will explain as to why I am here to teach you."

The screen showed brown blurs which showed that wherever she was she was traveling fairly quickly.

She spoke again,"Hannah Abbot,"

"Here," she sqeaked.

"Susan Bones,"

"Present"

"Lavender Brown,"

"Here," Lavender said hesitantly.

"Cho Chang,"

"Here,"

"Michael Corner,"

"Here," My stomach churned as Ginny's boyfriend replied.

"Vincent Crabbe,"

"Here," It was weird hearing the two giants speak.

"Marietta Edgecombe,"

"Here,"

"Justin Finch-fletchy,"

"Present,"

"Seamus Finnegan,"

"Here,"

"Gregory Goyle,"

"Here," Again, weird to hear the two speak.

"Hermione Granger,"

"Present," Hermione squeaked, eyes shiny bright; eager to learn something new.

"Lee Jordan,"

"Here,"

"Neville Longbottom,"

"H-here," Poor Neville looked terrified out of his wits.

"Draco Mafoy,"

"Here," I looked at him with distaste.

"Theodore Nott,"

"Here,"

"Pansy Parkinson,"

"Present,"

"Padma Patil,"

"Here,"

"Parvati Patil,"

"Here,"

"Harry Potter,"

I replied,"Here," I was startled. Most of the new teachers were startled when they read his name but not this one apparently. Even the other Japanese student hadn't seeme to be startled. Speaking of which, their names hadnt been called once...

"Zacharias Smith,"

"Here,"

"Dean Thomas,"

"Here,"

"Fred Weasley,"

"Here," I silently wished that the two twins wouldn't trouble the new teacher.

"George Weasely,"

"Here,"

"Ronald Weasely,"

"Here," Ron went beet red as our new teacher used his legal name.

"Blaise Zabini,"

"Here,"

"And I believe all my students from Japan are here. So. I've heard many good things about this group. Your control is supposedly ok. But ok isn't perfect. My job here in this school is to teach,naturally. My job is to help your-Miss Brown, if you would kindly not whisper to Miss Abbot." I was shocked. I could barely hear Lavender.

"Now where was I? Oh, my job is to help your control be even better. Your control over what you call magic energy."

There was a thud as the window facing the woods opened. A figure lightly jumped through and landed. It held a broom and wore a cloak...and was dripping rain water everywhere. The cloak was dropped to the floor to reveal a woman. She had a trench-like cloak on that was black. Boots that rose above the hem of her raggedy coat and sleeves unconnected to her sleeveless coat that reached far past her hands. Her hair nearly touched the floor and would've had it been out and not in an extremely high and uncomfortable looking ponytail. The silvery sheen of her hair made it hard to look at but her bangs were black. They covered both eyes but I could see that her left eye was covered with a patch. She turned around and dumped her load on the table. A bag, an a broom. That's all she carried. I could see a few strips of black that ran down her hair now that she'd turned but the silver still overpowered the black.

"Hello! I don't believe I've told but my name is Zephyr. I don't want any of this Professor nonsense, just call me by my name. It's very nice to meet you and all but we will have some bonding later. I need to make up for a class worth of material in a few minutes. As I said earlier," she moved and sat down behind the teachers desk rummaging for something in her bag,"my aim is to make your control over magic better. We will do this by using exercises that I will go over later."

"There it is," she pulled out a wand and with a wave, writing appeared on the board,"Practice, and concentration. These are the two things that will help you the most in my class. And it appears I am running out of time. It was nice meeting you and can my Japanese student before they leave?" A single bell ran dismissing us.

The class erupted with noise quite contrary to the silence that had been held in the classroom. I met up with Hermione and Ron outside and asked,"Well? What do you think of her?"

"She seems nice enough, I think?" Ron said uncertainly.

"Well... If you honk about it the way she turned up so unnaturally is really weird. No one is supposed to be able to get through Hogwarts defenses on a broom."

"Maybe they were lifter temporarily to let her through?" I suggested.

"True but unlikely. And the fact that she was late at all was weird. And something about her seems unnatural.

* * *

**And could someone write a summary for me? I absolutely suck at it.**

**THIS STORY WILL BE HIATUS TILL I CAN COME UP WITH MORE IDEAS. SORRY AND YOU ARE FREE TO SEND IDEAS! SOME ONE WRITE ME A SUMMARY TOO!**


	9. AN

**will regretfully say that the next chapter you get an notification from will be who is writing this. This story is up for adoption. Please take a look at my profile for I will still continue to write stories. Thank you...**


End file.
